Adoptions
Adoptions are a very popular trend on Disney Create. Artists will make pages/comics of different characters for different artists to "adopt" and use as their own. Adoptions can be made of any type of character, be it MLP, wolf, cat, PPG, or other species. Adoptions are known to be made, then the winner omits their new character from future art. How Adoptions Work Adoptions come in many different forms and ways of winning. Just a few are: *'"Draw To Win" contests:' In these, the artist will create a character (many times just a blank character that has yet to be developed) in a contest, and ask the adopters to draw the character, and sometimes add a biography of him/her. The winner of the contest wins the character to use. The contests are sometimes judged solely on who draws the character the best, and sometimes they are judged on the uniqueness of interpretation or biography. *'"First Come, First served": '''Artists will create the character(s), and whomever asks/follows all adoption steps first wins the character. This is an easy way to end adoptions quickly, but creators must act fast to win the character. The artist also never knows whether or not the artist will use the character well. *'"Best of the Askers": These can filter out artists who will use the characters better. A popular with Fuuny56's adoptions and similar to "Draw to Win," these ask the adopters to comment why they should have the character. The artist then sifts through the comments to see who "deserves" the character the most. Rules to Follow To remain fair to other creators, remember a few rules when adopting: #'Only adopt characters you truly believe you will use, and once adopted, use them. '''If you end up adopting a character and not using it, it is not only rude to the original artist, but unfair to the people who might actually want it. #'Don't overdue it on the adoptions. 'This is, again, unfair, especially on "First Come" adoptions. If you end up asking first for a character on nearly every adoption, you become an "Adoption Hound. (see section below)" #'Give credit to the artist from whom you have adopted. 'You don't have to say it in all drawings you make of the character, but at least thank the artist at least one time. You could comment your thanks when you find out you won, and make a drawing introducing the character and thanking the artist. Remember, adopted characters are not your own Original Characters. #As always, '''Do not steal other people's OCs '''and use them in your own adoptions. You shouldn't do this for the same reason you shouldn't steal an OC in the first place. #'Unless the art is stated to be an adoption, assume that it is not '''is a long way to say a simple concept: Don't ask, "Can I have her/him/one?" on art of characters that are ''not ''said to be adoptable. DON'T BE A HOUND.png|These are some comments from eight DIFFERENT adoptions. Notice that 03el has commented on them all. In short, '''Don't be an adoption hound. Give thanks to the artist.png|This is an easy way to Give credit to the artist from whom you have adopted If its not an adoption, its not an adoption.png|A big no-no. If something is not stated to be an adoption, it is not an adoption "Adoption Hounds" With adoptions will come "Adoption Hounds." These are artists who tend to try to get a character from nearly every adoption of their style (MLP, Wolf, etc.). Hounds thrive on "First Come" adoptions, but tend to fall short on "Best of the Askers" and "Draw to Win." If you are making an adoption, one tip is to make one of those to filter out Hounds. Some Adoption Hounds are 03el and bestcomix